polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Finlandball
Finlandball is is a countryball located in Europe and can be in European Union, but not NATO. As the most drunk and most depressed scrotum-shaped Countryball in Europe, Finland does not have many friends. His brother is Sweden, but he is of family. However, some consider Estoniaball as his best friend, since he sells him cheap alcohol. Suomi is not of Mongol, perkele! He is dark, broody, and more alcoholic than Denmarkball. If that's even possible. His has a medium amount of appearances in Polandball comics. The Nordics all think of him as a sad version of Sweden. He has a very innovative and good social system, and lots of Metal Bands. History Finlandball was once a brother of Swedenball, until 1809, when he became a part of Russia. In 1917 he gained independence. Then in 1940, he kicks Sovietball ass for attempting to Anschluss him during Winter Wars. In World War 2 pillow fight, he choses to remain neutral for a while, but he joined with Naziball against Soviet in 1941, until 1944 when Sovietball signed an agreement, were Finlandball was forced to give Sovieball some of its clay. Finlandball later attempted to reclaim its lost clay in the Continuation War but unfortunately lost and was forced by Sovietball to attack its former ally, Nazi Germanyball in the Lapland War. Today, Finlandball still work as a druken farmer, but somehow, he managed to do some worthy things. Most notably, he develop the "indestructible" Nokia cellphone that not even Russiaball or USAball nukes can destroy. Current problems *'Estoniaball' - wants to be a Nordic country and won't stop pestering Finlandball. *'Kareliaball' - Finland's son who is controlled by Russiaball. *'Snow' - Like all the other Nordic countries, it is very cold in Finland. However, Finlandball have of Sisu and -20*c is of tanning day, perkele! "Tässähän ruskettuu!" *'Alcohol' - Alcohol drinking is not of pröblem. Who perkele write this here? We drink öf Kossu for breakfast! PERKELE!! Relations *Russiaball - ÖF STUPID INVEIDÖR PERKELE, but we of cools. *Swedenball - Nordic brother, used to be of his clay. Made perkele pakkoruotsi (forced swedish lessons in school), perkele! Is of hockey rival. 1995 & 2011 NEVER FORGET!!!! *Hungaryball - Of linguistic brother and of äll around cool ball. The only one in the whole Europe, who not just understands my alcoholism, but does it as well also. *North Koreaball - Is not to be of trustings, perkele... Gallery Artwork 10868272_1531722930424136_2050862381805535957_n.jpg Finland.jpg Winter_War.jpg Finland Wife carrying contest..png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png Finland-icon.png Europe likes rotten things.png Finland demonstrates Nokia to Cuba.png Finland can into Wikipedia.jpeg Finland senpai.jpg Finland Properball.png Finland silence.png Estonia and finland.jpg Finland.jpg King of Finland's crown2.jpg Comics 221-Invasion-of-Russia.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg 9bK6Y.jpg|History 8eYTbBu.png 1974126 917607904922151 8190886898902254641 o.png tumblr_n6ydi7yxY21szo7eyo1_1280.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Scorched earth.png Russia's meaning.png Careful with the little ones.jpg Parenting.png Borkpocalipse last of us.png Eesti17 copy.png 2G0l2Vj.png 0UrF2nI.png RMumqpu.png Finland demonstrates Nokia to Cuba.png|Finland demonstrates the power of Nokia Finland silence.png QHbIXUO.png Mn0gWn6.png Food.png auQ84PZ.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg KDj7zER.png 'gmU6jfG.png CIRtBGA.png Vo0XLbD.png 992qhyV.png MczCjUI.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png Q4D0pUT.png SuomiRuokaa.png %27gLIQoMV.png 'pBu0vaZ.png VoNkUek.png 'bbNyMEG.png 'uiiqIUK.png 'zC2nCEV.png 5ePeOCz.png Other Suomi_submachine_gun_M31_1_(1).jpg|Finland's favorite gun from the winter war (the Suomi KP/-31 Simo_hayha_second_lieutenant_1940.png|Finland's pride of the winter war Simo Häyhä (the world's top scoring sniper who also got shot in the face and survived) }} Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Modern Countryball Category:EU Category:Mongoloid Category:Former kebab removers Category:Characters Category:Canuck Removers Category:Finno Ugric Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Russian Haters Category:Polar Category:OSCE Category:Evil Category:Evil Countryball Category:Batshit crazy Category:Vodka remover Category:Vodka Category:Vodka Inventor Category:Vodka Lover Category:North pole